lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakuna Matata (location)/Main article
Hakuna Matata is an oasis that is located on the edge of the desert. It is the former home of Timon and Pumbaa. Information Composition Waterfall Timon and Pumbaa first fall off this waterfall while running from the stampede. This waterfall is also seen in A Snake in the Grass when Pumbaa collapses beside it in dejection, feeling betrayed by his friends. Pool This pool can be seen when Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba are relaxing together. Pumbaa's flatulence causes the water to bubble, and once he gets out, revealing the source of the bubbles, Timon and Simba quickly evacuate. Mud Hole Simba mentions the mud hole in A Snake in the Grass. The mud hole also presumably makes an appearance in All Mud and Motor Mouth when Timon saves Pumbaa from having to fight a rhino for ownership of the pool. Ravine A deep ravine cuts through the jungle. Joka the python is thrown into this ravine after he attempts to eat Timon. Pumbaa's Favorite Spots When Simba goes looking for Pumbaa in A Snake in the Grass, he searches the warthog's favorite spots, which include the hollow, the tree stump grub nest, the clearing, and the swinging vine spot (which is possibly the spot where Simba swings on a vine during "Hakuna Matata"). The Lion King After finding Simba collapsed in the desert, Timon and Pumbaa bring him to the oasis to revive him. Once there, Simba reacts in awe to the beauty of the jungle, and Timon and Pumbaa welcome him into their style of life. Simba soon grows into adulthood, living off the jungle with his friends, until he encounters his childhood friend Nala. Nala notes the place's beauty but becomes confused as to why Simba has not returned home. Simba is eventually convinced by Rafiki to return to the Pride Lands. After helping Simba and the Pridelanders defeat Scar and the hyenas, Timon and Pumbaa take up residence with Simba and Nala in the Pride Lands. The Lion King 1½ Rafiki unintentionally directs Timon to the jungle. Along the way, Timon meets and is escorted to the jungle by Pumbaa. The two eventually arrive at the oasis while searching for their dream home. They name the oasis "Hakuna Matata" after the philosophy that they both choose to live under upon arriving. The area apparently possesses everything Timon has been searching for. He and Pumbaa claim it as their own territory, later raising Simba there. At the end of the film, Timon allows his former colony to reside in the jungle, thereby giving them a predator-free environment. The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa are traipsing the jungle when Pumbaa gets struck by lightning and loses his memories. The two hide in a cave, and as the storm rages outside, Timon attempts to bring back his friend's memories. The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers The jungle is mentioned when Rafiki tells a story about Mufasa and Scar. It is recounted that Timon and Pumbaa had rescued Simba and taken him in to live with them in a faraway jungle. A Snake in the Grass Timon and Pumbaa recount a story to Simba's son Kopa about their time in the jungle. In this story, the three friends must outwit a cunning python named Joka. The Brightest Star Mohatu, the king of the Pride Lands and Simba's ancestor, visits the jungle during a drought in the Pride Lands. His subjects eventually follow his direction to the jungle, and the Pridelanders are saved from the drought. [[Hakuna Matata (magazine series)|The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series]] All Mud and Motor Mouth A python attacks Timon when he first enters the jungle, and Pumbaa saves him. Trivia * According to Kingdom Hearts II, the lionesses knew about the jungle, but Scar refused to let them leave the Pride Lands. * Despite Timon and Pumbaa opting to live the Pride Lands alongside Simba in The Lion King, the duo are still living in the jungle at the time of the Timon and Pumbaa cartoon, which takes place after the first film but before The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * In Disneyland Paris, there is a restaurant based on the motto, and it features murals of the jungle. Gallery Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5255.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6939.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7644.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles